


Three

by Gondolin



Series: Into the garbage chute! [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Blanket Permission, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Podfic Welcome, Polyamory, Unrepentant Fluff, Work Up For Adoption, implied offscreen incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin
Summary: Luke smiled beatifically, just a glint of irony in his eyes. "Jealousy leads to the Dark Side. I basically have a religious obligation not to be.""I don't," Leia cut in, just a hint of threat in her voice.





	Three

 

"So you're not jealous?"

Luke smiled beatifically, just a glint of irony in his eyes. "Jealousy leads to the Dark Side. I basically have a religious obligation not to be."

"I don't," Leia cut in, just a hint of threat in her voice.

"So what is this?" Han asked, cautious, "I mean, what kind of arrangement? Do we..." he trailed off, showing once more how his bravado was more facade than anything, "Are we exclusive? Is this an open relationship? I understand if you don't want to discuss the nitty gritty right now, but, well, in my experience these are necessary conversations." he winced, but his smile resurfaced quickly.

"I have the feeling that this particular experience's name is Lando, isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"He told me. I honestly still haven't figured out if he was hitting on me or trying to get you back."

"You and Lando?" Luke asked.

"We, ah, we were together for a while. Five years."

"Five... what?"

Han turned to Leia again, "He was probably flirting with you, by the way. After all, he is a man of excellent tastes."

 

~ 

"There's a system, in the Outer Rim..." Han started.

Luke and Leia groaned in perfect unison. 

"Nothing good ever starts with those words," Leia said.

Han looked uncharacteristically taken aback, and Chewie yelled at Leia something along the lines of "shut the fuck up, Princess". It did the trick. He was usually relatively nice to Leia.

Han picked up again, "It has only some trade ties with the New Republic, but its laws are officially recognised, nothing like Hutt space or stuff like that. And, anyway, traditionally, they hold that any good relationship is made up of three beings. In fact, local marriage law states that only groups of three can be wed. And I thought-

He couldn't finish the sentence. Luke had jumped up and wrapped him in his arms, while Leia stood there with her mouth open and the funniest expression on her face. Han deposited his armful of Skywalker back on the floor and laughed.

"You're asking-" Luke began, while at the same time Leia asked: "Are you really-"

They looked at each other and Luke nodded.

Leia asked again, cautious, almost disbelieving: "Are you... proposing?"

Han nodded. "I am. What do you say, Princess?"

Leia's eyes shone. "Hell yeah."

"Luke?"

"When are we leaving?"

Han laughed again, his heart warmed by his partners' enthusiasm. His fiancées, apparently. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, another proposal fic, I have honestly no idea, 2018 was over the top with this, everyone’s married all the time in my fics. Yes, 2018: this has been in my drafts for a year now, I give up on knowing exactly what to do with this, but I still like the dialogue and the feel of it.


End file.
